


[Podfic] You may have my number, you can take my name

by greedy_dancer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blanket Permission, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spoilers, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of lc2l's story.
</p>
<p>Author's summary:  <i>Eve's hands are shaking and her mascara is smudged down her cheek and for a moment Q thinks Bond has died, but she wasn't this messed up when she killed him before.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You may have my number, you can take my name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You may have my number, you can take my name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554692) by [lc2l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2l/pseuds/lc2l). 



  


Download links (right click, save as): [Audiobook](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Skyfall/You%20may%20have%20my%20number,%20you%20can%20take%20my%20name%20.m4b) (23.1Mb) | [MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Skyfall/You%20may%20have%20my%20number,%20you%20can%20take%20my%20name%20-%20lc2l%20&%20greedy_dancer.mp3) (22.6Mb) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to lc2l for having blanket permission to podfic her stories! Cover made by me. There are about 3 minutes of rambling reader's notes at the end of this podfic - don't be surprised! 
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought.


End file.
